In Your Eyes
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Underhill understands Magnus


The Hunter's Moon the place for the supernatural to hang out and unwind from a day without worrying too much about mundanes. Alec had to work late and promised to meet Magnus. Underhill was already at the bar, he was given a rare night off. The Head of the Institute insisted, he wanted a smooth working Institute and that meant, people taking time off. Underhill had proven himself to Alec, and Alec appreciated his loyalty.

Underhill had noticed Magnus sitting at the bar talking to Maia. He was impressed with Alec's choice of boyfriend. He didn't know if the couple knew it or not but they wore their love on their sleeves. You couldn't miss the deep connection between them. Underhill once explained to Alec, that he would not have come out if not for the bravery Alec had shown in his own relationship with a Warlock.

Alec and Magnus relationship had a whirlwind romance nuance in addition to what Underhill would want in a relationship for himself, love and trust. Underhill hoped one day he would have the same type of relationship. He did have his eye on a man but they hadn't made that connection yet, but he was hopeful.

Underhill befriended Alec at Hunters Moon when he was out with his family but didn't get the chance to meet Magnus. He wanted to meet his boss' better half for no other reason that this man made the Head of the Institute happy. He chuckled to himself when he saw the training video on the surveillance camera footage. He deleted that footage with a note of technical issues with the cameras in his report.

The blonde shadowhunter walked up to where Magnus was seated at the bar, sipping a martini. He sat beside him and ordered a beer. After being served he looked at the Warlock and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Steve Underhill, head of security at the New York Institute."

Magnus stared at the curly haired blonde for a few seconds, longer than normal. Magnus was trying to figure out why a random shadowhunter would be addressing him. "Magnus Bane."

The blue eyes of the shadowhunter lit up and he smiled warmly at Magnus. Magnus noticed that his blonde shadowhunter was almost the same height as his Alexander, though their builds were slightly different. Magnus' detailed inspection of Underhill, something he wouldn't normally spend time on but for some reason he thought he needed to pay attention. Steve recognized the awkwardness of the meeting, and pushed forward. "I work with your better half, he's really an inspiration and I never got a chance to meet you. The one man he loves more than anything."

Magnus shook his head in agreement and smiled broadly at the thought, his Alexander was amazing. Strong, passionate, loving; Alec held his ground, and he is the ultimate protector. While he didn't think he needed that, he appreciated his lover none the less. He loved all of that from his shadowhunter. He smiled at the thoughts of Alec. "I love him too," was all Magnus could think of to say at that moment.

"Do you know about Shadowhunters and love?" Underhill knew he was meddling a little bit but offering information wouldn't be a bad thing.

Magnus was surprised by the question but shrugged it off quickly. "I know that Shadowhunters fall in love, that is all I need to know." The warlock took a sip of his drink, dismissing the conversation.

Underhill was not deterred nor put out by the Warlock's behavior. "Nephilim love once and fiercely. Know he will go to any length for you." Steve needed the warlock to know how important his relationship with Alec was and not just for them. It would help both Shadowhunters and Downworlders work together better due to the partnership, that there was more to their world than conflict. Alec was slowly breaking down barriers and he could only do that with the love from his Warlock.

Magnus stared at the blonde wondering why they were having this conversation, "is this some sort of talk? If so, I've already had it with his brother Jace."

Underhill laughed, "no, its not a 'talk' as you call it. I wanted to meet you and didn't know what to say to you and the only person we both know is Alec Lightwood." He smiled, "well, we probably know more shadowhunters in common but he's the one I look up to the most." Steve smiled to himself, he wouldn't have come out at the Institute if not for Alec and his relationship with Magnus. He truly felt good about himself and comfortable with his life.

The silence between lingered for a few moments then Underhill decided to take his leave, he got to meet his boss' boyfriend and that was all he wanted to do. "Alec will be done with the Institute in about 20 minutes." He smiled at Magnus. The Warlock stared at the blonde and smiled, realization hit him, this shadowhunter didn't want anything from him. "It was a pleasure to meet you Steve Underhill; I'm glad Alexander has someone he can count on." Magnus genuinely felt the words he stated. Clary, Jace and a few others were always getting Alec into situations. He wondered sometimes if 'Head of the New York Institute' should be named 'babysitter'. Underhill acknowledged his words with a smile and a finale wig of his drink, he smiled.

Magnus loved his extended family, the Lightwoods plus Fray and company were a blessing in disguise. Alec's mom dating Lucian Greymark; while a surprise seemed to put the parental part of the family in place. As with any family, they could be a handful. It wasn't the parabatai bond that ground Alec, even though they helped each other. It was Alec's other sibling bond, the natural one with his sister Isabelle. He recognized the connection between Isabelle and Alexander and it was one he appreciated. It was the siblings connection that was a source of strength for each other. It was nice to see at least meet another Shadowhunter that appreciate his boyfriend. They clicked drinks and smiled, they both recognized that Alec Lightwood is a very special person and he was change.


End file.
